As an alternative to Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) systems, cellular phone networks have proliferated over the last decades, where users with cellular phones have access to one or more networks at almost any location. Also a recent development is the wide spread use of Voice over IP (VOIP) telephony, which uses internet protocol (IP) over wired and wireless networks. With the availability of such diverse types of communication networks and devices capable of taking advantage of various features of these networks, enhanced communication systems bring different communication networks together providing until now unavailable functionality such as combining various modes of communication (e.g. instant messaging, voice calls, video communications, etc.). This technology is also referred to as unified communications (UC). A network of servers manages end devices capable of handling a wide range of functionality and communication while facilitating communications between the more modern unified communication network devices and other networks (e.g. PSTN, cellular, etc.).
Enhanced communication systems providing multi-modal communications are distributed server systems, which are relatively complex to define, deploy, and administer due to number of machines and workloads involved. Lack of a centralized management mechanism may require administrators to be aware of multiple controls to make changes in the system. As such a system evolves, new workloads are added. The increased complexity may cause mistakes to be made, which in turn may cause service outages. Maintenance cost may also increase resulting in reduced return on investment for the system owners.